


It's a Matter of Size

by sonicbros



Series: Requests [9]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Selectively Mute Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicbros/pseuds/sonicbros
Summary: Sonic and Gadget discuss their mates' sizes.
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog), Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Requests [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467292
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	It's a Matter of Size

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt:  
> "Sonadow + lnfidget + a/b/o dynamics + Saucy comedy Sonic and Gadget debates which of their significant other’s knot is bigger than the other one. Take this in any way you want, go nuts. It’s saucy comedy after all."

Sonic and Gadget sat together at the edge of the pool, feet dangling in the cool water on that sweltering summer day. Now that Sonic had finally, and successfully, learned how to tread water, thanks to Shadow’s persistence, their whole group of friends decided to have an outing to the community pool. It was a particularly hot summer, and even Eggman was feeling it—they hadn’t been attacked in a couple weeks. No doubt the evil doctor didn’t want to leave the comfort of his air conditioned base, even to fight Sonic. 

Everyone was having a great time—they had come well prepared for a day trip thanks to Amy, who made sure they were well-stocked on sunblock, water, and snacks. She, Blaze, and Rouge were sunbathing on the adjacent side of the pool, laying out on wicker chairs and drying, since they had just been in the pool with everyone else. The rest of the guys—Tails, Silver, Knuckles, Shadow, and Infinite—were in the pool, throwing around a blue and red soaker ball.

Sonic watched his mate from behind his sunglasses, admiring Shadow as he raised his arm and pitched the ball to Infinite, who swiftly caught it and passed it along to Silver. He knew he was missing the fun, but even though he _could_ swim didn’t mean he wanted to. Having spent the last twenty minutes in the shallow end of the pool was enough for him for the rest of the hour. 

“Can I ask you a personal question?” he asked Gadget suddenly, who was also watching the group.

The red wolf looked over at Sonic and smiled, giving a nod, raising the bottle of water in his hand to take a sip.

“How big is Infinite’s knot?” Sonic asked with a cheeky grin.

Gadget blinked and choked on his gulp of water, coughing a few times and straightening up to look at Sonic properly. He glanced over at the group, who was out of earshot and luckily didn’t hear the blue hero. 

Sonic laughed at his reaction, lifting his hand to push his sunglasses up to the top of his head, resting just under his ears. “Because I was thinking,” he started, looking over at the guys, eyeing Shadow, then Infinite, “that there is no way his is bigger than Shads’.” 

Gadget recognized the tone in his friend’s voice as competitiveness, so he set his bottle down, giving Sonic a little grin and shake of his head.

Sonic looked at him and raised his brow, smirking. “Come on, I know Infinite acts like a big ole’ alpha, but—I mean, have you _seen_ Shadow.”

Gadget shrugged, grinning still as he looked back to admire his own mate from afar. After a second, he raised a hand, to make a gesture as if holding something. 

Sonic blinked at his hand, then laughed, all teeth when he smiled. “Psh, no way,” Sonic said with disbelief, though he paused. “You know, there is one way to prove it.”

Gadget rose a brow and looked at him expectantly.

Sonic smirked again, sliding an arm around Gadget’s shoulders. “We could _trade_.”

Gadget looked at him for a moment as he processed what he just said, sweaty where the hedgehog touched him. When it dawned on him, his eyes went wide behind his glasses, and a new warmth instantly spread across his muzzle. 

Sonic moved his arm and raised his hands, palms up as he shrugged, cocky and challenging. “Then we could really figure out who’s bigger,” he snickered, enjoying getting his friend riled up. After all, he wasn’t serious. He was sure both alphas would go at each other’s throats if they smelt the other on their mate. “Put that knot of Infinite’s to test,” he said with a wink.

Gadget blushed wildly, moving a hand to his temple and shaking his head, embarrassed by the whole conversation now.

Sonic elbowed his side. “How about it? You want to take a spin on the _ultimate_ ride,” he teased. 

Gadget gave an amused breath, eyeing Sonic and then looking back, this time to look at Shadow. After a pause, he nodded with pseudo-confidence, looking back at Sonic and gesturing to the others.

Sonic blinked at him, glancing over and then looking back at the wolf. He paused, and then shook his head. “Wait. Wait—I was just kidding!” he said, a tiny bit of panic in his voice, his own cheeks going ruddy. 

Gadget laughed fully at his reaction, giving him a light-hearted smile, lips pursed.

Sonic eyed his expression and then sighed, laughing at himself. “Wow, you really got me,” he chuckled, shaking his head, going to lower his sunglasses to brush off his own overreaction. “I still think Shads is bigger.”

Gadget continued with a quieter laugh, shaking his head, since he believed just the opposite. 

“Hey you guys! Come join us!” Knuckles called, waving them over, grinning with those sharp teeth of his. 

Gadget looked over, nodding and going to slide into the pool, glancing up at Sonic.

Sonic paused, before looking at Shadow pointedly. “Faker! Come forward!” he said playfully, raising his finger and pointing to the pool in front of himself. 

Shadow grinned, and although they all chuckled, he swam over, looking up at him from beside Gadget. “What?” he asked with a handsome smile, fairly open about eyeing Sonic.

The blue blur pushed off edge of the pool and jumped into his alpha’s arms without warning, though Shadow caught him on instinct. “Carry me,” he told Shadow, wrapping his arms around the dark hedgehog’s neck.

Shadow rolled his eyes, but was still smiling, amused by his partner’s playfulness. He leaned in to peck his lips, before heading off to the rest of the group. Sonic, still in his arms, glanced at Gadget and mischievously wiggled his brow.

Gadget chuckled to himself, pausing, before going to follow them to the group, swimming up to Infinite, to give him a fond little smile, receiving one in return.


End file.
